


Fooling Another Love

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Darkness Fics [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, cock humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ thought he had met the love of his life, never realizing he was just a sick pawn in Rochelle's game.





	Fooling Another Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



> Today is my one year anniversary of writing. I started writing The Juggling Act June 30th of last year, even though I didn't post it until July 4th. This is the final part to my BSB Darkness Series, and I thought it would be a good fic to put out today. Hope you all enjoy it :)

Rochelle twirled the phone in her hand, waiting for her  fiancé's call. She sighed knowing that her boyfriend was on his way home, and she’d have to fake another day of a relationship with him. Rochelle rubbed her eyes, and grinned as her phone rang. Her eyes lit up, and she answered the phone happily. 

“Nick! Long time no talk darling” she exclaimed, and heard the chuckle from the slightly younger man. 

“Hey baby. When are you bringing AJ around? It’s been almost a year, and you know I get restless without you” Nick wanted to get the usual over and done with, and he was getting antsy. 

“Soon, because if I have to try and get off on that small ass cock again, I am going to go spare. God do I miss your thickness and length in my pussy. AJ does absolutely nothing for me. He  ain’t that great in bed, and it’s truly become a chore at this point” Rochelle lamented, and Nick chuckled softly. 

“Soon baby, then you get my cock again, and we can plot our next victim” Nick soothed his girl, who sighed softly. 

“Thank god. Oh, great he is on his way home.  Gimme a couple days, and we will meet at our secret location. I’ll drive his ass there, and dump him. You do what you need to do, and then I’ll come in, and you can fuck me in front of him” Rochelle loved the routine, and craved the fucking that Nick gave her every time, along with the words spewing out of her mouth. 

“Yes baby, just make sure he is blindfolded and bound. Best to do it while he’s asleep. Hate to deal with a struggling bitch trying to tie his ass up” Nick advised his baby girl, who made a noise of agreement. 

“ Of course babe. Alright let me go, I’ll see you soon love” Rochelle hung up and groaned, AJ was nearly home. 

Rochelle knew what to do, and a couple of days later, slipped a couple strong sleeping pills in with AJ’s usual medication. She wasn’t naïve enough to not make sure that it didn’t interfere with his meds. She didn’t want to kill him, just make him almost comatose, so that he didn’t wake up until she had dropped him off and left. A half hour after taking the pills, AJ was in an extremely deep sleep. Rochelle smirked to herself. Part one done. 

“Thank fuck he is bony and light as hell” Rochelle muttered to herself as she got him out to the car. She had already put a blindfold around his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and bound his wrists and ankles together. Rochelle was deceivingly strong from years of doing this to much stronger men than AJ was. 

“A few more hours, then AJ is going to be traumatized, and begging to be let go” Rochelle simpered, as she drove to her and Nick’s secret home, where Nick had everything set up. She grinned knowing that she’d be rid of AJ for the rest of her life. A little while later, she dumped him on the front steps, rang the bell, and darted off around the back of the house. Rochelle slipped in the back door, and went to the bedroom to wait for the call from her lover. 

Nick grinned hearing the doorbell ring. He opened the front door, and smirked. His amazing girl had done exactly what she said she would. AJ was even stripped naked already. Nick could kiss his soon to be wife. He dragged AJ into the home, and to the playroom. 

“Thank fuck we’ve been doing this for years” Nick muttered to himself as he untied AJ’s hands and feet, before lifting him up on the hooks hanging from the ceiling, and bolted to the floor. He quickly tied him to the rings, leaving AJ spread and open. Nick took the blindfold off, and left the gag. 

“Well this part always wakes their asses up” Nick sighed, as he took the special rope. He wrapped one end around AJ’s cock and balls, and the other to the hook in the floor directly underneath. He pulled the rope tightly, knowing that the pain would wake AJ right up. Sure enough, a pair of eyes opened, and Nick heard the classic scream coming from behind the gag. 

“Hi there AJ, how are you?” Nick looked evilly at the older man, making AJ shudder a bit in fear. He wondered where his girlfriend was, and looked frightened at the blonde in front of him. He cried out around his gag, and Nick smirked. 

“Don’t want to hear the grating cries yet again this time. That  ain’t coming out until I am done with you. Oh, looking for your girlfriend?” Nick asked innocently, and that was Rochelle’s  cue to walk in the door. 

“Hey babe!” AJ’s eyes widened as he watched his girlfriend come in and kiss Nick soundly on the lips. They then narrowed as he watched Nick run his hand down her back, and squeeze her ass lightly. 

“Nicky!” Rochelle whimpered as she felt the squeeze, and whined as Nick stripped her dress off. A tearing sound later, and Rochelle was left in her bra. She felt herself being pushed against the wall in front of AJ, and her eyes landed right on his. She maintained eye contact as Nick slammed into her walls. 

“Fuck Nick! So damn thick and full!” Rochelle groaned out, and AJ whined around his gag, hearing his girlfriend’s words. He felt his stretched cock twitch at that, and grunted softly. 

“Thank god baby, missed your pussy” Nick moaned out, as he fucked his girl. Rochelle grinned, and ran her hands along his chest. 

“Missed your cock, AJ’s was never long or thick enough to satisfy me. Small and runty thing he’s got. So beyond pathetic and not worth my time” Rochelle snarled out, grunting loudly, as her words spurred Nick to fuck her harder. 

AJ’s cries got louder, as he felt his stretched cock twitching in  it’s bonds. He heard the words falling from his girlfriend’s lips, and the shame and  humiliation filled him, turning him on. AJ couldn’t keep his eyes off the scene in front of him. 

“Well you got it again love, and looks like your pathetic boyfriend is getting off on the humiliation” Nick looked back as he fucked his baby. He smiled, waving a hand at AJ, who snarled behind his  gag. Nick turned back to Rochelle, and kissed her fiercely, his movements never stopping. 

“I’m close love” he muttered, and Rochelle whined softly, nodding. 

“ROCHELLE!!” Nick cried out as he unloaded into her, filling her completely. Nick rode her through his orgasm, and pulled out, once they had both calmed. 

“Well, well, well. Now we’ve got your ex all tied up and at our mercy.  Why  does this delight me so much” Nick grinned sadistically, as he went to the box in the corner of the room. He pulled out a few things, and came back over. AJ’s eyes widened as he saw the things in his hands, and tried to cry and wiggle. It was no use. Rochelle and Nick laughed at his attempts. 

“ So fucking weak, I swear to god” Rochelle rolled her eyes, as she watched her love attach the nipple clamps, pulling on them violently. AJ screamed, and Nick sighed, annoyed. 

“Save the fucking screams you little shit. God you scream like a girl” Nick went around to AJ’s back, and tested the whip in his hand a couple of times, before whipping AJ’s back harshly. 

“The tears look amazing dripping from your eyes. God only knows how many times you’ve cried as your current girlfriend dumped your ass. You do realize that I faked my orgasm each time we fucked right? You could never satisfy me, or any other girl for that matter.  Four inch cock, really?” Rochelle walked around AJ, the vitriol spilling from her lips, occasionally pulling on the clamps. 

Nick continued whipping AJ’s back, seeing the marks from the whip rise on his skin. He put the whip down, before moving to the wooden paddle. He slammed it down on AJ’s ass, making sure to redden both sides, and his thighs. AJ would not be sitting comfortably for a while, and would remember this for years to come. 

“Fucking hell, the sniveling is getting old. Damn AJ, you are so much weaker than I thought. Must go with the short cock, means that you don’t satisfy women, and should just stay celibate the rest of your life. Like shit, it was a fucking chore to fuck your ass. It barely went in my hole, and my walls couldn’t even cling to it” Rochelle groaned, as she blew out the candle that was nearby, and brought it over. 

AJ’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, while Rochelle grinned, and dripped the hot wax down his chest. AJ screamed, before panting behind his gag. Rochelle continued dripping hot wax on him, while Nick made his ass and thighs a deep red, with little welts popping up. 

“I’m getting tired of this  Nick, can we be done with his ass now? I don’t want to see him ever again please” Rochelle looked over at her love, and he nodded. 

NIck grabbed the washcloth that was soaked in chloroform, and stood on the step stool behind AJ. He got the gag off, before immediately replacing it with the cloth, forcing AJ to breathe in the anesthetic. It didn’t take long for AJ’s head to droop down, completely unconscious. 

“There we go.  Gimme his address, and I’ll dump his ass. You wait here, and I’ll come back to you love” Nick kissed Rochelle fiercely, before getting AJ off the chains, and putting him back in the car. Rochelle grinned, going back into the living room and waiting happily. 

Nick drove AJ back to his place, and knew that Rochelle had left the home unlocked, so he went in and dumped AJ on the couch, before leaving. He drove back to their home, and pulled Rochelle into his arms. 

“We need to pack up and move. It’s been too long here, and we’ve already had five victims. That’s the most, before people start getting suspicious. Where do you want to target next?” Nick looked at his soon to be wife, and ran his hand through her hair. 

“Thinking upstate New York. How does that sound?” Rochelle suggested, and Nick grinned. 

“My place of birth. That works, didn’t live there long enough for anyone to know me” Nick knew that they had to move every few years, but that didn’t matter. They had been doing this for years, and had left countless victims behind. AJ was just another number to them, and he would be soon forgotten completely about. 

Over the next year, AJ was able to recover and move on from what Rochelle and Nick had done to him. It had been a long hard road, but he worked through everything, and was able to put the torture and humiliation behind him, mostly. Nick and Rochelle kept waiting to hear about a suicide from AJ’s neck of the woods, but it never came. 

“Why didn’t that fucker kill himself? Most of the others have, and it’s always a fucking relief when they do” Rochelle looked at her now husband, who helplessly shrugged. 

“No clue Ro, but you know we can’t go back. I am pissed about it too, but we can’t dwell. Not all of them do, but it’s not like they can ever forget completely about what happened” Nick reminded her, and Rochelle groaned. 

“I know, but it’s so much easier when they do” the couple had 2 more victims in the last year, and one had already offed themselves. 

Nick and Rochelle knew that they were risking everything by doing what they were, but it was truly an addiction for them. The torture had gotten more creative and brutal as the years went by, and the couple were constantly leaving broken men behind, riding away in the dead of night, hoping that their victims would finish themselves off. The couple kissed, and sat down to plan their next victim, Rochelle ready to fake date again, for however long it took to get them completely seduced by her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this series is at an end. After many months, I was finally able to write the last fic to complete it. I have so loved writing this, and I am glad they are all doing as well as they have. Thank you all for the support in the last year, and I can't wait to see what Year Two of writing brings me.


End file.
